Why?
by Vikkistar95
Summary: When Robin and Raven do something un expeced Starfire runs away. What happens when they meet 3 years later when they are now 21. and were will they meet... a BAR? pairings: Star&Rob? Rae&BB Cy
1. Chapter 1

**I'm here and this is my new story so here you go **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"NO!" she screamed as she ran out of Cyborg's room. "Why?" she sobbed aloud.

_Flashback _

_"I wonder what they were up to last night?" questioned a certain Red-head to her Robotic friend. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to look at the security tapes." He replied. What they saw shocked them both … Robin and Raven about to kiss. That was all she needed to see. The Red-head ran out and that's where we left off._

_End Flashback _

Tears were streaking down the 18 yr olds face. She raced to her room and cried herself to sleep on her circular bed. When she woke up she noticed on her clock the clock flashed 12:00am. _'I can see that I am no longer needed here' _she thought.

She packed normal clothes and shoes into a backpack. She also packed brushes, a toothbrush, some money, and a picture of her and robin at the prom. With that she dressed in a green tank top and with white shorts and flip-fops. (It's summer) She left a note stating the following…

Dear Team,

I have decided to leave the team for personal reasons. I will be okay but I do not wish to be found. So I guess this is good-bye. Do not worry I am almost certain our paths will cross in the future… I hope.

Yours Truly,

Starfire

A little short I know but hey don't blame me I want to write this but I hate typing. He-he

Lov yas,

Vikkistar95


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry but I don't think I will be updating as fast as I just did. I want to know if any of you have AIM or an e-mail please give me some ideas for later chapters and you might see it happen. So AIM me at CutieBabyGirl95 or email me at Thank you much… now on with the story…**

3 years later

"_O I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair!_

_In '77 and '69 revolution was in the air_

_I was born too late _

_Into a world that doesn't care_

_O I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair"_

She danced and ran up and down the bar clapping her hands, while holding the microphone.

_When the head of state didn't play guitar _

_Not everybody drove a car _

_When music really mattered and _

_When radio was king_

All eyes were on her and all hands clapped to the same beat.

_When accountants didn't have control_

_And the media couldn't buy your soul_

_And computers were still scary _

_And we didn't know everything_

She was on a roll! (Her voice had really improved)

_O I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair!_

_In '77 and '69 revolution was in the air_

_I was born too late _

_Into a world that doesn't care_

_O I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair!_

Her bright red hair swung wildly.

_When pop stars still remained a myth _

_And ignorance could still be bliss_

_And when God saved the queen she turned all white, _

_A shade of pale_

That's when **they **walked in… she slightly paused but didn't miss a beat.

_Momma and dad were in their teens _

_And anarchy was still a dream_

_And the only way to stay in touch was a _

_Letter in the mail _

They didn't recognize her, well maybe it was what she was wearing. She was in boody-shorts, a belly shirt, big black hoop earrings, and lots of make-up.

_O I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_In '77 and '69 when revolution was in the air_

_I was born too late _

_In a world that doesn't care_

_O I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair!_

She had cut her hair to about shoulder length and dyed the tips black. She also got icy blue contacts to make her eyes normal, still exotic, but some what normal.

_When record shops were still on top_

_And vinyl was all that they stopped_

_And the super in-full high-way was still drifting out in space_

One thing she noticed was there were 4 of them… but Raven wasn't with them.

_Kids were wearing hand-me downs_

_Playing games meant kick rounds_

_And footballers still had long hair and_

_Dirt across their face_

Wait that fourth boy looked really familiar. He wasn't wearing sleeves so she saw the tattoo on his arm… very distinct tattoo. It was an emerald green star with a blood red X through it. Also his voice was strangely familiar, almost robotic. Scary

_O I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair _

_In '77 and '69 revolution was in the air_

_I was born too late _

_Into a world that doesn't care_

_O I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_I was born too late _

_Into a world that doesn't care—_

_O I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair—_

Finally she finished singing like she did every night for the past 2 ½ years for drunken and perverted men at this same 'coyote' bar. But as soon as she was about to be forced to have a shot taken from some old guy her friend, Becca, called to her, "Hey Kori! Come here and serve this young man and his friends!" As I looked at whom she was talking about and she felt like she was going to die.

**Here you go well I think I am going through mid-teen crises so I won't be back for a while. **

**Lov Yas,**

**Vickie**


End file.
